


In flames yet thawed in ice

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: An ordinary sexual night between Arthas and Kael.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 18





	In flames yet thawed in ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote in quarantine in april. I hope some of you will like it. :)

The air in the room was unbearably hot, choking like a collar around the throat which was forged of thorns and vines suffocating until one was not able to breath. The sweat on one’s skin was burning like the ancient fire magic that’s blessing has been sheltered him through his so far immortal life. His current position has come with many physical distress however, he still could not deny that it gave him endless joy that made him want even more. That is how Kael’thas felt right now as he was on a more or less all-fours position with his upper body being lower on the bed and his lower body being lifted up higher in the air. His pale hands strongly clenched around the smooth silken sheet beneath him, at this position most of his weight was supported by his arms which became uncomfortable after a while and his legs were open wide. He lifted his head up and arched it backwards, his long, sun golden hair flowing down his back and shoulders like a river as his head moved. He moaned out loud as the man behind him (who was right now the source of his joyous distress) has yet again found that spot inside the elf that made him high on pleasure.

Kael whined and dropped his head forward as Arthas fastened his pace, thrusting into the elf’s body with much stronger force. Kael buried his face into his arms to exhale deeply into the sheets, trying to calm himself a bit. Suddenly the young elf felt rough fingertips reaching out for his golden hair, they grabbed it and yanked it backwards violently to which the fire mage groaned out loud in pain the action made him arch his back and head backwards.

„Do not hide your voice, elf. It is such an arousing melody to my ears.” – Said the Prince of Lordaeron with a rough voice followed by a small laugh. He yanked the mage’s hair again before loosening his hold on it to not damage it further. Kael whined and opened his mouth to answer but he immediately choked on his unsaid words to moan as he felt Arthas’s hard thrusts hitting his insides. At this point he felt himself reaching the edge soon just like the other man who kept on fastening his movements in order to finish too.

Just after a few minutes Kael felt the paladin let go of his long hair and that the human prince pushed himself forward to almost lay on the high elf prince’s graceful back and he placed both of his hands to each side of the smaller male’s. However he was careful to not place his weight on the other as he was much muscular and heavier than the mage. Like this the elven prince could feel Arthas’s hot breath on his neck, he tossed his head to the side to give access to the other’s mouth. The human prince did not hesitate and started to lick and suck on the other’s slender neck, still thrusting roughly into the elf’s beautiful body. To the new sensation the fire mage closed his eyes and moaned, feeling every movement of the other man in this own length.

After a few more moments like this the long waited sensation arrived as Kael he felt the paladin hitting his prostate constantly. Kael moaned and threw his head backwards, digging his long nails into the sheets he still felt Arthas’s moist mouth on his neck which now bit down on the pale flesh. The high elf came coating the sheets under him in white stripes. His orgasm was like a savior that finally released him from all his pains, which brought him eternal joy. He rode it out completely with the help of Arthas’s intense touches who after a very short time also came, thrusting and loading all his essence into the elf’s lithe body a small amount of it escaping the hole, dripping down the elf’s thighs and the sheets. Arthas bit down the other’s neck harder and growled while he rode out his own joy.

After they were both satisfied the Prince of Lordaeron let go of the other male’s neck and pulled himself out of him rolling down next to his partner to lie on his back. Kael also rolled to his side to catch his breath.

This relationship between them was difficult: so many arguments and hate between them yet they still made love like those who are committed themselves to each other fully. Kael’s mind often wandered around this situation and asked himself why he submits to the paladin completely. Why does he allow Arthas to dominate him, to play with him like he was just a luxurious elven whore. No matter the time he thought about it he could not answer it rationally, at this age it was mostly his physical needs that controlled his actions not his common sense just like for Arthas.

However in the end, he never regrets anything.


End file.
